


do you care?

by archieknight



Series: Kandreil Ficlets [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Kandrew, M/M, Pre-Canon, Smut, kevin becoming a fox, medicated Andrew, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archieknight/pseuds/archieknight
Summary: The first time Kevin and Andrew kissed was their first year at Palmetto State, and like a lot of things that year, it wasn't that great.





	do you care?

The first time Kevin and Andrew kissed was their first year at Palmetto State, and like a lot of things that year, it wasn't that great.

Andrew had persuaded Kevin to continue playing with his right hand, and for Wymack to let him. It wasn't because he cared about the game like Kevin did, but it was an act of defiance against Riko. He was staking a claim over himself, declaring that he was no longer Raven property. It also meant he didn't become the most uptight, annoying coach to ever step foot on the Foxhole Court. He also promised Kevin he would protect him from the Moriyama's. Kevin knew what protection meant to someone like Andrew Minyard, and knew what he was capable of. From then on, Kevin was Andrew's responsibility - even if some thought it was the other way around.

It was a busy night in Eden's Twilight after a long day. Kevin had got predictably wound up at the Foxes performance, considering that it was the start of the season and they needed to hit the ground running. Dan normally would have agreed, but she was just as irritated with Kevin's fixation as the others were. Suddenly, Kevin had ran out of allies. Nicky, Seth and Allison had all stormed out- their racquets clattered in a pile on the floor in show of their exasperation. Aaron was hunched over, staring desperately at Kevin to signal for him to calm down. Leaning against his racquet, was Andrew, watching the argument with more attention than he would ever give the sport. 

Eventually, Wymack intervened and informed them all that practice was cancelled. He walked onto the court, slamming into a wall of tension as he got between the two players. "I think we've all had enough today," he said with kind authority.

"We've all had enough of Day? Damn right," Dan chuckled dryly. The remark was cold and blunt, but Matt broke out laughing behind her. She turned around and couldn't help but smile at him, she pushed his shoulder lightly and she left the court, Renee swinging her racquet over her shoulder and following them. Then it was just Kevin and the twins left on the court.

Kevin ignored the comment, ignored everything. He zoned out staring at the court walls before Aaron came up behind him and clapped him on the back, "you need a drink." He said simply and waited for Kevin to walk off the court with him. Kevin turned back to Andrew, who raised both his eyebrows and pursed his lips briefly.

Later on that evening, Kevin was in Andrew's car with the cousins. The atmosphere was just as tense as it was on the court, now confined to the tiny space of the car. Kevin wanted to apologise to Nicky, whom he had been way too harsh on earlier. He was their weakest player, he knew that, but to have Kevin say- no, yell- that in his face. Well, Kevin knew Nicky would take the apology in the form of Kevin buying the first round. And the second, and the third... you know what? Drinks on Kevin.

No one spoke, intently listening to the radio which crackled out overplayed pop music. The small blue light of Nicky's phone provided an outline of his and Andrew's heads when the streetlights flickered away on quieter roads. Kevin shuffled in his seat, daring to glance was a mistake when he looked at Aaron. "What's up with you?" He whispered hoarsely, like he'd forgotten how to speak. 

"Nothing," Kevin said, holding back a voice crack. It caught in his throat and pulsed in anxiety.

Aaron just raised his eyebrows before turning back to the window, they were almost at Sweetie's. They all tumbled out of the car ungracefully, walking in to the restaurant and sitting in a booth. Nicky ordered the ice cream special like he did every time, smiling sweetly at the waitress. She came back and placed the napkins onto the table, which Andrew quickly pocketed before scarfing down the bowl of ice-cream. Kevin picked at his- he was already using narcotics tonight, he'd at least try and be a good athlete. 

"Have you calmed down now? You're awfully quiet," Nicky's sharp tone contrasted with the sweet thanks he gave the waitress.

Kevin bowed his head even further, "I went too far, yeah. I'm sorry," Kevin admitted. 

"It's fine, we get why you're so anal about stickball. Especially because of how the Raven fan's will receive us signing you, I get that you're scared. Plus we know that Riko isn't... good to his team..."

Kevin bit his lip, "that's an understatement."

"But we're not the Ravens, and we wont act like them," Nicky said, understanding creeping back into his words. Nicholas Hemmick was unable to hold a grudge- a patience you have to learn being related to the Minyard twins. "Here, we hit back when we're pushed too far. And when we're scared, we're even worse."

Kevin let out a soft smile at Nicky's words. Nicky smiled back at him, "we good?"

"We're good."

Aaron and Andrew watched in horror. Jamming his spoon into his ice-cream, Aaron grimaced. "That was the gayest end to a fight I've ever seen. We get it; Nicky plays like shit, Kevin's an asshole." He laughed, poking Nicky in suggestion for his to get out of the booth. 

"It's called understanding and conflict resolving - you should try it some time," Nicky bit back.

They finished up, paid and left. They were back in the car and drove down to Eden's Twilight. The place was buzzing with life, there were people strutting in and laughing with eachother, people standing against the building's walls smoking, cars swerving around the roads. Kevin never got into club scene's back with the Ravens, the short nights they were given were for patching up wounds and hoping for sleep. The few hours of spare time he'd have throughout the week would be spent catching up on schoolwork or revising Exy games with Riko. Now, with the Foxes he had to make his own practice time at night, not yet adjusted to the relaxed regime Wymack set.

Every night but Fridays, which were spent releasing pent-up stress in the strobe-lit corners of Eden's Twilight. They made their way in and sat at the bar, greeted by Roland. Andrew reeled off their usual orders, before leaving to meet the other two at a table. Kevin turned around to see him disappear into the crowd, then darted his head back to Roland. He handed over the money and took the tray of drinks.

He weaved carefully through the crowd, as if the dancing bodies were players, the tray was his racquet and the drinks were the ball. Applying the same care to his task as he would a game, it was obsessive, neurotic. But Kevin liked the analogy- bar the fact that that means the cousins were his goal, which wasn't quite true. He smiled to himself as he saw the boys hunched over a table, chatting idly. 

"Ah, there you are! I need something to wash this dust down," grinned Andrew, before grabbing his whiskey from the tray before Kevin had managed to set it down. He downed the drink and slammed the cup down, he looked Kevin dead in the eye. The hazel flecks of his eyes were masked by blown pupils and flashing lights. Kevin broke the eye contact to sit down next to him, quickly inserting himself in the conversation. 

Nicky was trying to reason with Aaron, "look, I put 50$ on you and Katelyn hooking up before the end of this year, could you at least try?" Aaron immediately went to force his beer down him in avoidance of the topic, even in the blue light, the blush was quite apparent on his pale skin. Kevin snickered at the sight- bad call. "I don't know what you're laughing for Kevin, you're just as bad. I put 10 on Dan knocking you out this morning. You're all the reason I'm broke!"

Kevin put his hands up in apology and Aaron laughed, clearly satisfied that the attention had moved to Kevin. The four did a few shots and chased them with dust, until they felt wasted enough to dance. 

Nicky's voice was high and developing a slur, "This fucking- song? This fucking song!" He loosely shook his head to the beat. He stood up to make his way to the dancefloor, "Aaron! These losers won't ever dance, come with me." Aaron rolled his eyes and slid out of his chair to follow Nicky, not forgetting to down the remaining gulps of his beer first. 

"I guess we're losers," Kevin smiled awkwardly. 

"Yeah, you said that this morning at practice too," Andrew deadpanned.

Kevin threw his head down; half due to the spinning rush that come over him, the other half because of his embarrassment. "Sor-"

"I don't care," Andrew shut him down immediately. He wasn't even looking at Kevin, his eyes trained on the hand he was tapping mindlessly against the table. His eyes covered by long eyelashes, showing dark blue shadows from under his eyes. His lips were wet and red with alcohol- Kevin wondered if the dust was making Andrew's lips tingle in the same way his own were, wondered how good it would feel to lick the taste of whiskey of his bottom lip. 

Without thinking too much about it, Kevin outstretched his hand ever so slowly to swipe his thumb against the boy's mouth. Andrew watched his hand move to his face, grabbing Kevin's wrist sharply when he did it. He was looking up at Kevin down, warning in his eyes. His gaze didn't break when he delicately kissed the pad of Kevin's thumb, slipping his top lip over the digit and sucking slightly, teasing him.

Kevin stuttered, mind blaring white noise, "I'm- uh, I'm sorry-"

Andrew cut him off again, "I don't care," he repeated.

Nodding, Kevin desperately looked for his next move. Around his wrist was Andrew's hand, still tightly gripping into the delicate skin of his inner wrist. "Can I kiss you?" He asked softly, yearning to lean forward and press his whole self hard into Andrew.

"You're drunk, and high," Andrew noted dully, he loosened his grip and traced his fingertips up Kevin's forearm to his palm.

"Just one kiss, please," Kevin pleaded, making Andrew grimace. 

His hand pulled briefly away from Kevin's arm, "don't say that."

Kevin let his arm fall onto his lap, "I'm sorry-"

"I still don't care."

"I won't do it again," Kevin promised, learning what words Andrew would believe. 

Andrew nodded, leaning forward to meet his lips with Kevin's, which twitched in want as he got closer. Kevin's heart lurched forward, urging him to throw himself at Andrew- but he exerted all his self-control to let himself pull away from Andrew. He breath was heavy, leaning his forehead against Andrew's.

When the blond sat back up straight, Kevin almost fell on his face, having leaned all his weight on him. "Fuck, can I do that again?"

"You said just one," Andrew reminded him.

"Pl-" he stopped himself from repeating that word. Andrew glanced from his lips to his eyes, placing a hand around his jaw. He ran his hand up into Kevin's hair, making Kevin close his eyes and smile dumbly. 

"I'm not kissing you while you're drunk," Andrew said with blunt authority. Authority Kevin could never manage to assert with the Foxes. "I shouldn't have done then."

Kevin nodded in understanding, then smirked and said, "so you'll kiss me when I'm sober then?"

"You're less annoying when you're sober," Andrew joked, hand falling out of Kevin hair and returning to the table top. 

"I can be annoying anytime if you like it that much," Kevin retorted, shuffling in his seat so they were both looking out across the club.

Andrew scoffed, "when did I say I liked it?"

"You're naturally confrontational, you love it," Kevin grinned. 

Andrew just hummed, pushing a smile away from his lips, not looking up to see Kevin's shit-eating grin. He liked Kevin, the real Kevin. He didn't like the smile he gave the press, or the way he spoke to the Foxes. He liked the man's real smile, hesitant at first before he beams. The way he speaks when he knows he's not being listened to was softer, more honest. And since he always assumed Andrew wasn't listening, he got to hear from this version of Kevin more than the others. He didn't need to like Kevin, nor did he want to. He promised to protect Kevin from the Moriyamas, he didn't want to play this game.

But Kevin was sitting there, shuffling uncomfortably at the sudden silence between them. Well, not silence, but too him the music and chatter sounded distant, like he was underwater. Kevin was there hunched over the table looking out onto the dance floor, eyes flickering in search for their friends. Kevin was at least a foot taller than Andrew, but looking so lost and small. Far away eyes and pursed lips, Andrew wanted to take him in and keep the world out, sickened that someone had broken this beautiful boy. Perhaps that was his territorial streak.

On the court, it was a whole different story. Andrew really, really, really didn't care about Exy. But his interest sparked seeing Kevin sprinting across the court with everything in him, like he owned the damn thing. Part of Andrew hated it, but then he was watching how Kevin's toned legs moved when he ran. He watched Kevin shuffle his racquet in his hands, unsure with his right hand as he tried to distribute the weight of the thing with care and attention. Or when he walked into the locker room sweat shining off his slightly tanned skin, dark hair plastered to his face. The way his chest heaved up and down in exhaustion.

Not the time, or the place, Minyard. He told himself, looking over to the almost passed out man at his side. He sighed because all he wanted to do was leave, but Hell would freeze over before he left Kevin alone in this state. "So, where do you think Aaron and Nicky are?" He mused, making casual conversation.

"Hm?" Kevin straightened his back, rubbing his light-dazed eyes. Andrew could see his slow come down off the dust, asserting his decision that they needed to leave soon. 

"What's your bets? Where's the other's?" Andrew repeated himself, shrugging.

"I thought we didn't bet, left that to the upperclassmen," Kevin noted.

"Humor me."

"Uuuuuh, I reckon Aaron's in the line for the restroom- biggest mistake of his life. And Nicky, he's in the middle of that horde," he pointed at the gathering of dancing bodies at the opposite end of the club, "there."

Andrew nodded, lips pursed as they waited. Eventually, he spotted Nicky between two women in short, leather dresses- laughing and dancing. He decided to leave him to it until Aaron returned, so they could send him to go retrieve their cousin. And to bear the bad news to those beautiful women that Nicky was gayer than a very gay thing.

Aaron was the next to appear, looking 10 years older and just as depressed as usual, "you do not want to go anywhere near those toilets." He groaned and sat down across from Kevin and Andrew. "Wow, you guys look like you're having fun," he raised his eyebrows.

"Kevin's coming down. Go get Nicky- we're going home," he said bluntly, putting a friendly hand on Kevin's shoulder. 

Aaron turned his head left then right to search for Nicky, eyes squinted. So Andrew focused his index finger in the direction of Nicky, who'd gained another girl as they all sipped their drinks. Throwing his head back to look at his brother, Aaron rolled his eyes, "he's the gay one, yet gets more female attention than the three of us put together."

Andrew just shrugged, which Aaron took as a sign to leave. He realized he hadn't taken his hand off Kevin's shoulder, quickly retracting his arm back. "The gay one," Kevin laughed, giving Andrew a sideways glance.

"He's oblivious," Andrew agreed. Kevin looked deathly pale, jaw jittering as he smiled with his drooping eyelids. He hoped the others would come back quick, because he needed to get Kevin home. 

They regrouped and left the club, Andrew driving them back to the house. The drugs and alcohol did nothing to blur his focus, and the other three knew this well enough. Shoes clattered to hardwood floors as they got in through the door, coats were discarded on kitchen sides, nightcaps were poured. Andrew pulled the fourth glass away from the bottle of whiskey Nicky was holding and filled it with water, before handing it to Kevin. 

"Didn't realize you were his mother?" He laughed, setting down the class bottle.

"Hah hah," Andrew replied monotonously, "say that when you're cleaning up his barf off our floor."

"You're just furtherly proving my point, Ma," Nicky gave a huge grin before taking a sip of his whiskey. Andrew chose to ignore him, and lit up a cigarette.

He easily smoked through the thing, watching colour return to Kevin's face in the warm light of the living room. Aaron and Nicky sat on the dining room table with him, so he got up and made his way to the couch opposite Kevin. 

"You okay?" Andrew asked.

"Do you care?" Kevin fired back easily.

This silenced Andrew, unsure. He did care about Kevin, deep down. But the thick skin he'd developed- topped with medically induced disinterest, made it hard for him. He had ended their night out hours too soon, out of concern for Kevin, but he didn't know how to really be there for Kevin. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't know where to start. So he left again, returning to his room and letting himself crash asleep. 

He woke up unaffected from the night before, bar the disgusting taste of old alcohol in the back of his throat. Sighing, he threw himself off the bed and went to brush his teeth. The bathroom door swerved out of his way when he reached his hand to push it open, "sorry," Kevin muttered automatically as he maneuvered past Andrew. It was typical morning traffic, but he could feel Kevin avoid his gaze. The closeness when he slid past him, no one steps that close to Andrew, for fear. He wanted to pull Kevin back, just to feel his chest against his own shoulder again, just to try.

Shaking himself out of the thought, he went into the bathroom and took his morning dose. He stared it himself in the mirror, not meeting his own eyes but the heavy, blue bags underneath them. As he brushed the hangover taste away from his mouth, he studied his reflection. It wasn't something he did often, he saw his reflection in Aaron more often than mirrors. He closed his eyes, finished brushing his teeth and left, only opening his eyes once he was in the hallway again. 

He lingered at his own bedroom door before passing it to go find Kevin. He was flopped on the couch, face sickly pale and eyes shadowed. He was wearing some spare sweatpants they'd left at the house and a shirt that was somehow still oversized on his brawny form. He had his hands wrapped around a mug of green tea which was close enough to his face that he could breath in the smell. His eyes were distant and thoughtful. 

"Kev?" Andrew choked out his words, throat sore.

Kevin felt his heart jump, turning his head to see Andrew leaning against the door, still dressed in last night's clothes. "I'm sorry for last night," he admitted, still not meeting Andrew's eyes. 

"Which part?" Andrew scoffed a laugh, hating it immediately because it meant his medicine was kicking in. "The kissing? Or snapping at me when I took your ass home?"

Kevin's gaze lowered even more, "both?"

Andrew stepped forward, sitting himself on the coffee table opposite the couch to be at eye level with Kevin. Now he had no choice but to look into Andrew's eyes, "don't ever say that I don't care. You know why I'm still here, you know why you're one of us now. I'm protecting you all." 

"Does that equate to caring?" Kevin mused, raising an eyebrow in question.

Pursing his lips, Andrew asked, "does it make a difference?"

"Not for Nicky and Aaron, I suppose not. But I don't want just protection."

Andrew voice was raspy and quiet, "what do you want then?"

Kevin's heart was racing, making his heavy head spin. "I'm not sure... what." Andrew looked at him, expectant for him to finish his sentence. "Or how, but I want you."

He slid his hand along Kevin's shoulder, up his neck, and behind his head. He held Kevin firmly, staring into his dark green eyes and noticing the tiny freckles underneath them. "You're not having me," Andrew drew out the words in disdain, then leaned his head closer to Kevin's, "but I would like to kiss you again." 

Kevin twitched forward nervously, before deciding to let Andrew close the gap between them, scared to step too far. Andrew's eyes flickered from Kevin's eyes to his lips, an entertained look on his face. He kissed Kevin gently, daring to see if Kevin would push back. Hesitantly, Kevin opened his mouth more, making Andrew kiss him harder. Their pace quickened eventually, until they were desperately falling into eachother, quick sharp breaths stolen when one pulled away briefly. 

This kiss was different, now Andrew let Kevin pull in for more, until Andrew was kneeling on the couch above Kevin. He let things get out of hand. They only stopped when they heard a door creak upstairs, immediately jerking backwards and "acting natural". 

Kevin's face was flushing red, leg shaking slightly. The only sign Andrew showed was his lips were raw red, the rest of his face remained steely solemn. "Morning losers," Nicky greeted as he padded into the room, rubbing his eyes with a delicate smile. Then he stopped like he'd walked into a wall, "Jesus! You just cut the tension in this room with a knife- Andrew, did you turn Exy off the TV?" He laughed, getting an awkward snicker from Kevin and an unamused glance from Andrew. Nicky just rolled his eyes and set the the task of making coffee.

Turning his head first to see where his cousin was, Andrew rested his hand on Kevin's shaking knee. Kevin looked at Andrew, wide-eyed, gesturing his head to where Nicky was standing. Andrew just grinned wide and daring, lurching forward to kiss Kevin's neck, biting down quickly before sitting back where he was. Breathless, Kevin darted his eyes to Nicky, who was staring blankly at the open kitchen cabinet.

"I hate you, Minyard," he whispered. 

Andrew flashed a manic smile and got up, "hate you too, Day," he tapped Kevin's cheek, "hate you tomorrow." 

Kevin rolled his eyes at the pun, suppressing a laugh. As he watched Andrew walk away, he took a slow breath in, thinking about what the hell he had gotten himself into.

As it turns out: whatever he had gotten himself into, he was into it. Andrew had a funny way of showing he cared, which mostly involved giving strangers black eyes and broken bones. But he cared. He tried, but the medication he hated so much didn't allow him such luxuries. So, instead of affection, Kevin got protection. And instead of love- well...

It was months after the first incident in Eden's. He was pressed up against the wall of their dorm room, eyes anxiously flickering between to door and Andrew's hands, which ran up and down Kevin's abs hungrily. Kevin's own palms were firmly against the wall along with the rest of him. "Do you want me to stop?" Andrew asked, tone leveled.

"No," Kevin panted, letting Andrew kiss him again. He pressed his mouth bitingly hard against Kevin's, making him moan into his mouth. He felt Andrew's hot hands grip his hips, keeping him from keening up into Andrew's erection.

"Then stop staring at the door," he told him when he pulled away, "they're not back for an hour and you don't last that long." Kevin would laugh if he had the breath.

Andrew pulled Kevin's raised shirt the rest of the way off his body, biting the skin on his collarbones in a way that made Kevin whine. "You like that?" Andrew mumbled against Kevin's neck, "want me to mark you?" The word's alone made Kevin groan in want, but Andrew wanted verbal conformation. "Yes or no?"

"Yes," Kevin whispered back, then repeated in a cracked, but louder, voice, "yes."

"Good," Andrew grinned, medication mixed with arousal giving him a detached sense of euphoria. He sucked dangerously high up Kevin's neck, licking at the tender skin as he let it bruise. "You really need to use your words, Kev," he chastised. If it weren't for the mocking tone, the nickname would have made Kevin's heart flutter. "Tell me what you want." He said in a growling voice that sent vibrations through the nerves in Kevin's body. He wasn't sure on this whole dirty talk thing, but Andrew was adamant on getting his consent as detailed and explicitly as he could.

Kevin choked out his words, "Uh, I want you to suck me off." Spoken like a true poet, he told himself, embarrassment flushing on his cheeks.

"There we go," Andrew hung his finger over Kevin's bottom lip, "I want to hear you." He dropped to his knee and pulled down Kevin's sweatpants, seeing his cock straining against tight boxers. He ran his finger along it, watching Kevin twitch at the contact. He rubbed his cock through the fabric slowly, teasingly.

Noticing Kevin's leg begin to tremor with tension, he decided to put the boy out of his misery. He pulled down the boxers and wrapped his lips around the tip of Kevin's achingly hard length, looking up at Kevin as he did. Kevin's eyes were glazed over with lust as he breathed out. So Andrew slid his lips down, taking half of his cock into his mouth. A loud moan shocked both him and Kevin, the noise deep as the want in Kevin's chest.

Andrew didn't hesitate now, knowing Kevin liked it fast. Not rough, just fast. He bobbed his head up and down on Kevin, not enough to hit his throat, but the rest covered with his hand. Kevin let himself fall apart into moans, knowing he didn't have to worry about anyone hearing as the entire floor were in class. They'd taken to sneaking around at any moment they had; in between classes, after their roommates had gone to sleep, in the showers after their late night practices. 

He slurred mixed syllables of Andrew's name, never quite getting it right but sounding oh so beautiful when he did. Andrew's hands were tightly viced around Kevin's hips, keeping him from thrusting forward anymore than Andrew wanted him to. His body was vibrating, on edge, as Andrew jerked on his cock at a quick and constant pace. Kevin whined and hunched over, "'M gonna come, don't stop, don't stop." His moans fell to harsh breaths as he got closer, his whole body tight with need to release. 

He groaned as he came into Andrew's mouth. Andrew spit out the cum onto the discarded shirt behind him, "you're gross." He panted, getting off his knees. 

"I gave fair warning," Kevin laughed breathlessly, sliding his back down the wall to sit on the floor, pants still at his ankle. 

"You okay?" Andrew asked as he watched Kevin descend.

Kevin sighed, hazed, "give me a minute."

Andrew just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, no doubt to finish himself off. Kevin left him to it, pulling up his pants and abandoning his ruined shirt in his laundry pile. Their relationship was, of course, the height of romance.


End file.
